The use of embedded universal integrated circuit cards (eUICCs), also referred to as embedded subscriber identity modules (eSIMs), are becoming increasingly prevalent in consumer and machine-to-machine (M2M) communication fields. Unlike a traditional UICC or SIM card that exists as a removable smart card that is transferable between multiple device, an eUICC is an integrated circuit that is not designed to be user removable, i.e., it is generally embedded with or soldered to other electronic components of a device.
An eUICC may be provisioned with one or more eSIM profiles, in which each eSIM profile contains a unique international mobile subscriber identity (IMSI) number that enables a corresponding device to obtain telecommunication services from a wireless communication carrier. Other data that are stored in the eSIM profile may include carrier network information, security authentication information, a list of accessible network services, and/or so forth. The wireless communication carrier may transfer an eSIM profile to the eUICC via an over-the-air (OTA) update. M2M devices are networked machines that use the telecommunication services provided by the wireless carrier to communicate with other machines. For example, a M2M monitoring device that is embedded in a vehicle may automatically send vehicle tracking and operation information to a remote support device at a control center. In another example, a M2M device in the form of a smart home appliance may automatically send diagnostic information to a monitoring device at a service center in case of appliance malfunction. Accordingly, a M2M device that is equipped with an eUICC may be remotely set up to receive telecommunication services from a wireless communication carrier without having to be provisioned with a physical SIM card from the wireless communication carrier.
Additionally, once an eSIM profile is installed on an eUICC of a M2M device, the wireless telecommunication carrier may perform remote operations with respect to the eSIM profile. The remote operations may include remotely activating the eSIM profile so that the M2M device can authenticate to and obtain telecommunication services from the wireless communication carrier. The remote operations may further include remotely disabling the eSIM profile to terminate the access of the M2M device to the telecommunication services, or remotely deleting the eSIM profile from the eUICC of the M2M device.